Moments That Matter
by One More Disaster
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding the relationship between Dean, Sam and Rose, and how it changes the fate of the world. fem!Harry (Repost from my old account of Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts.)
1. Thought You'd Never Ask

**Title: **Moments that Matter  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize. I do, however, own the name Rose Alya.  
**Overall Rating: **T  
**Overall Warnings: **threesome relationship; incest; language; _Supernatural _related violence; off screen character death, both canon and otherwise (though only minor characters); British Wizarding Community bashing, up to and including Dumbledore, Weasley (except the twins) and Granger; female Harry  
**Spoilers: **potential spoilers for 1-5 of both _Supernatural_ and _Harry Potter  
_**Characters: **Dean and Sam Winchester, and Rose Potter; with appearances by John Winchester and miscellaneous other _Supernatural _characters, as well as mentions of various _Harry Potter_ characters  
**Summary: **A series of oneshots surrounding the relationship between Dean, Sam and Rose, and how it changes the fate of the world.  
**Author's Note: **So, I originally posted this over on my other account (Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts) as individual oneshots. However, I recently decided to create a new account and begin transferring everything over here. In the process, I decided to go ahead and consolidate all of the pieces of this 'verse and post them as one series, with each oneshot being its own chapter in the story, instead of posting them individually.

I also decided to rewrite them and make them flow better, as well as fix a few inconsistencies that popped up due to later pieces. That's the problem that comes with writing out of order. When I started writing in-between pieces, I realized that I contradicted myself on a few points. So I decided to fix those.

So, I made Harry a girl in this 'verse. Her name is Rose, which I chose for a reason. I will probably go into why eventually.

Anyway, no, I didn't steal these from Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts. I am Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts. Or I was. Except I have no idea why I came up with that name, and I don't really like it anymore. I like my new account a lot better.  
Fae

* * *

**Title: **Thought You'd Never Ask  
**Warnings: **hints of character death, underage sex, hustling and things that go bump in the night; underage drinking; female Harry  
**Spoilers: **vague-ish spoilers for pre-_Supernatural_ backstory; vague-ish spoilers for 1-5 _Harry Potter_ books  
**Characters: **Dean Winchester and Rose Potter; mentions of Sam and John Winchester and miscellaneous OC bar patron  
**Summary: **Sam's been off at Stanford for six months and Dean's been arguing with his Dad over Sam's decision to leave. While off on his own hunt, he sees something he wants in another nameless bar in another nameless town. The question is: does she want it, too?  
**Word Count: **680  
**Author's Note: **Here's the first 'shot. This one mostly stayed the same. I really only changed a few sentences and words in order to make everything flow better. Let me know what y'all think.  
Fae

Dean Winchester looked around the room as he nursed his beer. He had no idea how his life had come to this. Sure, he loved what he did. Hunting was his life. It gave him a purpose. It made him feel better about himself when he was able to save people.

Not that he'd ever mention that out loud.

But something was missing. It had been missing since Sam left for college six months ago.

Don't get him wrong. He was happy for his little brother. Happy that Sam was getting the chance to have a normal life. Something neither of them had ever had, unless you count the time before their mom was killed.

Except Dean had had four years. Sam had only had six months. He deserved four years, too.

But that didn't mean Dean was happy about his brother going off and leaving him. He had been stuck with just their dad for the last six months, and he was going out of his mind.

That was why he had jumped at the chance to take this hunt on his own. It was a simple salt and burn, and he had needed some space away from his Dad; away from the almost constant arguing the two of them had been doing since Sam left.

So, here he was, at another nameless bar in another nameless town, hoping to get lucky.

His prospects weren't looking too hot.

Sure, he was a bit of a ladies man, sleeping around with anyone who was willing. But even he had his standards. Even if they weren't really all that high.

He took another pull of his beer, eyeing the pool table. If nothing good came through the door soon, he'd pass the night hustling.

Just before he gave up and headed over to try his luck at the table, the door opened. His gaze was immediately drawn to it, used to searching out and identifying potential threats before they became one.

The woman met his gaze for a second before looking away to weave her way to the bar. She sat down at a stool several seats down from him, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye before the bartender caught her attention.

"Surprise me," she said in response to his question.

Dean raised an eyebrow and licked his lips at the sound of the British accent. He was a sucker for a foreign accent with a hot body to go along with it.

He motioned for the barkeep and ordered a drink for the woman.

He watched as the man set the beer down in front of her and nodded in his direction. The woman looked over at him and nodded in thanks, lifting the beer towards him in a toast.

He grinned and raised his in return. They both took a drink. He finished his with that pull and set it down, motioning for another as he moved down the bar and claimed the stool next to her. He got his new beer and took a drink.

"You buy drinks for every stranger you see?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Just the hot ones," he replied, sending her a crooked grin.

She grinned back and ducked her head. "You're not so bad yourself. You got a name, Stranger?"

"Dean. You?"

"Rose."

"You from around here?"

"Just passing through. You?"

"Same. Road trip."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, yeah. It's been a blast. You in town for long?"

She shrugged. "Depends."

"On?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She bit her lip, but he could see the hint of a smirk. "The scenery."

He glanced towards the door, then back at her. "I'm told the scenery around here is pretty nice."

"Yeah?" She took a final pull of her beer and set the bottle down before turning to face him. "Maybe you could show me."

He grinned and took one last pull of his own, setting the bottle down and standing up. "Want to get out of here?"

"Thought you'd never ask."


	2. Not a Serial Killer

**Title: **Not a Serial Killer  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **language; hints of underage sex and things that go bump in the night; mentions of _Supernatural_ style violence; female Harry  
**Spoilers:** vague-ish spoilers for _Supernatural_ and 1-5 of _Harry Potter_  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester and Rose Potter, and mentions of Sam and John Winchester  
**Summary:** A mistake the morning after _Thought You'd Never Ask_, leaves Dean insisting that he's not a serial killer. But wouldn't thinking that be better than Rose knowing he's a Hunter?  
**Word Count:** 908  
**Author's Note:** This is set the morning after _Thought You'd Never Ask_.  
**Edit: **This was originally posted third in the series, but since I'm editing and reposting the whole series, I decided to go ahead and post what I have in chronological order, rather in than in the original posting order.  
Fae

* * *

Dean Winchester woke up to an empty bed. He frowned. He had been hoping that Rose was real, but apparently she had just been an incredible dream. Not that he had any idea how his subconscious could have made up something that amazing, but it seemed he had.

He sat up with a sigh and rubbed his hand over his face. Another day on his own, hunting anything that was unlucky enough to cross his path.

Alone.

Without his brother.

He still didn't blame Sam for wanting a normal life. For not wanting to fight with their dad for the rest of his life, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Not having Sam there to watch his back.

He heard a noise over by the bathroom and grabbed the knife he always kept under his pillow. He threw it towards the figure coming out of the bathroom, cursing to himself the instant it left his hand when he recognized Rose.

She jerked to the left just in time to avoid a knife through her eye. She froze, staring at the blade imbedded in the wall next to her head. She turned towards him with one eyebrow raised. "If it was that bad, all you really had to do was say so. It wouldn't have hurt my feelings," she said.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I wasn't- I mean I-"

"You weren't expecting to miss?"

"No! I shouldn't have-"

"Relax, Dean. It was an accident. You didn't hit me. And I'm fine. Just forget about it. It's fine. Unless it wasn't an accident and you really intended to hit me. You're not some serial killer, right?"

She sounded serious, but she had a playful glint in her eyes. One that had often graced his brother's eyes when he was playing a prank.

"No. No serial killer. Promise," he said, mentally giving himself a shake to ditch that line of thought.

"Then we're cool."

"Yeah. Okay."

He watched her pull the knife out of the wall and turn it over in her hands a few times. "Nice blade. Where'd you get it?" she asked, coming over to sit next to him on the bed.

"My dad gave it to me?" he said, cursing to himself when it ended in a question rather than a statement.

"Yeah? That's cool. So, are you a hunter or something?"

"What?"

Dean began panicking, although he didn't let it show on his face. How had she known? How did she even know about that world? Was she a demon of some sort? But, no, that couldn't be. He had lines of salt and protective symbols around the room, preventing anything supernatural from getting in.

Then what could she-

"Well, the only two kinds of people I can think of who would carry around a knife and know how to throw it like that are serial killers and hunters. We've already established that you're not the first. Unless you lied?"

"No. Still not a serial killer."

"So, hunter then? What do you hunt? Deer? Bear?"

Oh, good. She meant just a regular hunter. Not a Hunter. "Oh, uh- A little of everything. Depends on the season."

"That's cool." She handed the knife back to him, hilt first.

"So, where are you headed now?"

"I don't know. My friends just sort of dropped me here and took off."

Dean frowned slightly. It hadn't been much, but there had been a brief hesitation when she said that. He wondered what she wasn't telling him, but figured it probably wasn't really any of his business. Just as long as she didn't turn out to be some sort of supernatural fugly sent to get his guard down and then kill him.

He hesitated. He was pretty sure she was just human. But just on the odd chance that she had been sent to kill him, it would be better to keep her close so he could keep an eye on her.

"Do you want a lift somewhere?" he asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's no problem. Honest. I don't have a particular destination in mind. Just going wherever strikes me."

"If you're sure you don't mind."

"Not at all. It'll save me the trouble of looking for company everywhere I go." He sent her his most charming grin, wanting her to know he was just joking. Sorta. More or less.

She grinned. "I can deal with that. When do you want to head out?"

"After breakfast, if that's all right."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll just go get my things and check out while you take a shower."

"Great. Take the key and I'll see you when I get out."

"All right."

He watched her go and sighed. He really hoped this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. He knew it wasn't smart to bring her along. She could get hurt, and he'd have to be very careful to keep her from getting suspicious.

But who was he kidding? He was lonely on the road without Sam. Not even the little he still traveled with his dad made up for Sam being gone.

He sighed again and went into the bathroom to take his shower. It would take him a few days to find a new job. Hopefully he'd figure out what to do about Rose between now and then.

He entered the shower with a grin, remembering the previous night.

For now, thought, he'd just enjoy the company.


	3. Right This Way, Midget

**Title: **Right This Way, Midget  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **language  
**Spoilers: **vague-ish for _Supernatural_ and _Harry Potter I-V  
_**Characters: **Sam Winchester and Rose Potter; mentions of Dean Winchester and Brady  
**Summary: **Six months after "Not a Serial Killer." Sam is settling into life at Stanford when he runs into someone new. Literally. Someone who reminds him of his brother and makes him a little homesick.  
**Word Count: **560  
**Author's Note: **This is another piece from my collection of oneshots involving Sam, Dean and a female Harry, named Rose.

This story takes place about six months after the events of _Thought You'd Never Ask_ and _Not a Serial Killer_. I had mentioned in _So Mote It Be_ that Rose had left Dean at one point and ended up with Sam at Stanford. This is how Rose and Sam met.

Let me know what y'all think.  
**Edit: **So, this was originally the fifth piece in the series, but since I'm editing and reposting everything, I decided to just go ahead and post this in chronological order, rather than the original posting order.  
Fae

* * *

Sam wandered around campus. He had been for a little over a year and he was really starting to like it. The first couple of months had been hard, sure, adjusting to life without his brother.

He and Dean had been so close growing up. Probably closer than brothers should be, but that was just their way. Winchesters didn't do normal, after all.

But it had been weird trying to regain his equilibrium without having Dean there to be his counterbalance.

It had also been strange living in one place and knowing he'd be there for at least four years. Seven, if he was accepted into law school, which was the plan. Sure, he had moved out of the dorm he had lived in his first year, but he was still in Palo Alto.

He was managing, though. He had even started making a couple of friends. There was Brady Fordman, his roommate from the dorms, and his housemate in the apartment he had just finished moving into a couple of hours ago. Additionally, there were the people who came along with Brady.

That was all right. He enjoyed himself around them, even if he usually felt a little awkward. Especially when they started talking about their families. He hadn't told anyone anything about his family yet. It still hurt too much.

All Brady knew was that the Winchester had had an argument and Sam had left.

Sam turned the corner, not paying attention to where he was going. He collided with someone, but managed to grab her arms, keeping both of them on their feet.

_I guess Hunting was good for something after all, _that annoying voice in the back of his head snarked. That voice usually sounded like Dean.

_Shut up!_

He had gotten good at ignoring that voice over the last twelve months.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it. I'm- Bloody hell! You're a goddamn giant!"

Sam gave an awkward smile, revealing his dimples, as he slouched slightly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'm sorry. That was rude. I just wasn't expecting to see a freakin' sasquatch wandering around campus."

Sam's heart clenched. Dean was the only one who had ever called him that."

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially not Dean, but he really missed his big brother. He missed knowing Dean was there to watch his back.

He realized the girl was looking at him, concerned, and he shot her a half smile. "It's okay. I'm used to it. My brother-"

He trailed off, unable to finish.

She gave him a comforting smile. "I'm Rose," she said, offering her hand.

He took it, grateful that she seemed to understand and was changing the subject for him. "Sam. Are you new?"

"Transfer from a private school over in Britain."

"Explains the accent."

She laughed. "Yeah. I just got here and I'm trying to find my way around campus before school starts next week."

"Would you like a tour?"

"That would be terrific!" She paused, biting her lip. "As long as you're not busy?"

"Nope. I'm cool. I just finished moving into my new apartment and I needed a break."

"Cool. Lead the way, Sasquatch."

Sam felt his smile falter slightly, but managed to keep up the façade. "Right this way, Midget."


	4. Seventeen Years Later

**Title: **Seventeen Years Later  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** mentions _Supernatural_ style violence; mentions of past canon character death; minor angst; female Harry  
**Spoilers:** specific spoilers for the _Pilot_ of _Supernatural_; vague-ish spoilers for 1-5 of _Harry Potter_  
**Characters:** Sam Winchester, Rose Potter, Brady, Jessica Moore, Rebecca (from _Skin)_ various OC Stanford students; mentions of John, Mary and Dean Winchester, and James and Lily Potter  
**Summary: **It's that time of year again. Time once again for the annual explanation of why Sam and Rose refuse to dress up for Halloween. Only this time, they may learn more than they ever wanted to know.  
**Word Count:** 727

* * *

"Who are you two supposed to be?"

Sam wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders as their friend Nicholas stopped next to them.

The three of them and several of their other friends were on their way to a Halloween party. Sam and Rose were going under duress and had protested by not dressing up, the same as they had for the last two years.

Nick was dressed as Jason Vorheese while his girlfriend, Jessica, was dressed as a sexy nurse. Brady, Sam's old roommate, was dressed in his old high school football jersey, while his girlfriend Monique was in the matching cheerleader's outfit. Rebecca was dressed as Glinda from _The Wizard of Oz_ while Jordan was dressed as Elphaba, complete with the green skin.

"Come on, Nick. You've known them for the last three years now and how many times have they dressed up for Halloween?"

"Thanks, Jess," Sam said, sending her a thankful grin as she linked arms with Nick.

"Sam," Jess said. "Rose."

"Why don't you dress up?" Monique asked. She had only recently started dating Brady and this was her first Halloween with the group.

"I don't celebrate," Sam said.

"I am dressed up," Rose said, pointing at the black arm band around her upper right arm. A stag's head with a lily wound around the antlers was embroidered in silver.

"What are you?" Monique asked.

"I'm in mourning."

"Mourning what?" Brady asked, a faint sneer on his face.

Sam sent him a glare while Rose got a far off look in her eyes as she stared at the sky.

For the last three years, Rose had worn the armband all day on Halloween. When asked what she was supposed to be, she always replied by saying that she was in mourning, but she never answered when pressed about what exactly she was mourning.

Sam had his suspicions, but he would never say. It wasn't his place. If she wanted to keep her secrets, she could. Lord knows he had enough of his own.

"Come on, Brady," Jordan said. "You know she's not going to answer."

"Why not?" Monique asked.

"She never does," Nick said with a shrug.

"Never?"

"Never," Rebecca confirmed.

"No one knows," Jess added.

"Not even Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "No. She's never said and I've never asked."

Rose shook herself out of whatever trance she had been in. "My parents were murdered on Halloween," she said softly. "I wear this band on the anniversary of their deaths in honor of their sacrifice."

Sam tightened his arm around her shoulders. It was worse than he had thought. He had always thought it was in honor of a fallen friend. He had never imagined that it was her parents. Or that the two of them had more in common than they originally thought.

He wondered how long ago she had lost them and how old she was at the time. He also wondered what had happened to her.

He had only lost his mom and as messed up and mostly absent as John Winchester had been, he was still alive. Plus, he had Dean. His brother had raised him, despite having only been four when they lost their mom.

He was pretty sure that Rose was an only child, though.

"I'm sorry," Jess said. "We shouldn't have pressed."

"It's okay. I've learned to accept it."

"How long ago did you lose them?" Sam asked gently.

"Seventeen years."

"Why did you choose those symbols to represent them?" Rebecca asked.

"My mother's name was Lily and my father's nickname in school was Prongs."

"Why Prongs?" Nick asked.

She shook her head. "Who knows how thirteen year old boys' minds work," she said. "I, proudly, have never been one, so I couldn't tell you."

The five girls chuckled, while the three guys protested. For Sam, however, it was half-hearted. He hated seeing his girlfriend upset, so if she wanted to cheer herself up by poking fun at teenage boys, he wasn't going to stop her.

"Come on. Let's get going. The party started ten minutes ago," Brady said.

"Do we really have to go?" Rose protested as the group of eight began making their way to the house where the party was being held.

"Just for a little while," Sam promised, bending down to press a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
